


Rainstorm

by hentailobster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, also written at midnight, author just got home from infinity war and is in pain, hurt/comfort with a side of absolute dread and fear of crumbling to dust, major angst, major infinity war spoilers, not beta read and not planned out whatsoever, post infinity war sadness fic, the author is literally doing this as therapy don't fucking judge okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: The battle is over.It's raining.





	Rainstorm

It’s raining.  
The battle is over.  
Thanos is gone.  
Usually, this is the point where they would all be celebrating, but nothing is like it usually is.  
Bruce doesn’t know half of the people confirmed dead, but it still stings to hear each name. T’Challa. Bucky. Wanda.  
They’re still looking for Sam.  
It’s raining.  
Bruce walks through the battlefield. It’s empty. All the bodies have been cleared out. As far as he can see, with his head held low, the empty field stretches on.  
It’s raining.  
It’s raining, and the field is not quite empty, Bruce realizes. A flash of lightning illuminates the path before him, and he can make out a shadow right in the center of the blast.  
It’s raining, and Bruce remembers that he still doesn’t know what happened on the ark.  
But Thor is standing all alone in the middle of a field, and it’s raining.  
That should be some indication.  
Bruce softly puts his hand on Thor’s back. He’s tense. They both are, but Thor feels like his muscles have been replaced with whatever strange, alien metal his hammer was made from.  
And in a way it’s comforting to have something solid. Something to hold onto in this reality that feels more like a nightmare.  
It’s still raining. The drops become heavier by the second, as Thor turns to face Bruce, seemingly calm and collected.  
Drops of rain fall from his hair and roll across his cheeks, and then they’re falling into Bruce’s hair as he wraps his arms around Thor.  
Thor hugs him back, and normally he would be surprised, but he really doesn’t have the mental capacity for self doubt right now. It’s just nice, to have Thor there.  
It’s raining, yet he’s warm as a furnace.  
He holds onto Bruce as if _he_ is _Thor’s_ stable point and not vice versa.  
And then he starts to shake.  
The rain falls even heavier, and Bruce starts shaking with him. He feels like he’s ugly sobbing, but who cares.  
It’s raining- no one will notice.  
Thor’s embrace doesn’t seem to ever grow weaker, even after his sobs start to die out. He holds Bruce up when his legs threaten to fold under him, and Bruce realizes that in a way he might be doing the same for Thor. He thinks of them like one of those ancient bridges where two stones can hold themselves up by pushing against each other. Leaning on each other.  
Thor has started stroking Bruce’s hair. Softly, but not absentmindedly.  
It’s as if he’s trying to make sure that Bruce will stay. Won’t disappear into thin air.  
Bruce wants to tell Thor that he won’t. That he’ll remain right where he is no matter what, but he doesn’t know if he can be sure about that. He tightens his grip on Thor.  
It’s still raining.  
The battle is over, and it’s raining.  
Thor is right there, and it’s raining.  
It’s raining, and Bruce dreads the possibility of it suddenly stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY SO I HAVE MAJOR FEELS ABOUT IW AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP TONIGHT CHEERS MATES!


End file.
